Races
S.H.E.V.C Races 'HUMAN' Race: Human ( Terran ) Planet: Earth "Hailing from the planet Earth, the humans were the first to turn their ambition to the stars. Though one of the galaxy's most intelligent races, they are also one of the greediest, and huge swaths of space were claimed by various corporations. Government: Terran Empire (Corporatist Imperial) Upon contact with the Thala'tum, the largest corporation, Terra Mining, decided to capitalize on the incoming crisis and held a military coup on Earth, gaining control of the Earth Federation Army. With one broad stroke, the Terran Empire was formed to stand firm against any foreign threat. . .and make a profit while doing it. Trade is the lifeblood of the Terran Empire. Military: Earth Federation Army The Terran Empire's Earth Federation Army is a moderately sized, moderately trained military, but due to the tenacity and resilience of its members, as well as its efficient management, nobody could deny it being one of the most influential forces acting on the galaxy. Footnotes: The Terran people are a mixed bag, very much like people today. However, the forces that drive the Empire is corporate greed. Terrans like the Vashmir, absolutely hate the Thala'tum, and are sympathetic to the plight of the Avarra. Due to the corporatist government, no decisive action has been taken to outlaw slavery of alien races. Having an Avarra slave is generally strongly looked down upon, however. 'NITH`ILA' Race: Nith`ila' Planet: Kiinan' "The oldest and wisest race in the galaxy, the ''Nith`ila look upon the struggles of the “lesser” races with disdain. They are tall, and have pointed ears. They are considered to have beautiful features by most humans."'' Government: Shinaash Ave'na Rel Council of the Wise” (Oligarchy) The Nith`ila are governed by a council of elected officials. They control very little space, and use only what they need. As a race, they tend to have a live and let live philosophy, and they do not interfere with the affairs of others, unless it strongly contradicts their religion, the worship of Runa'he Light One. For instance, before the fall of Avarra, Nith`ila transports landed on the planet to save several thousand Avarra, preventing the entire race from being enslaved. Some Nith`ila have rejected this philosophy, and live as pirates or drifters elsewhere in the galaxy. Military: Iyan'he Zassha Rel of the Dark One” Their technology is far beyond any other in the galaxy, granting them security from the relatively primitive weaponry of the other races. They have near impenetrable static defense in their solar system, and focus all their military resources into a small army of a few hundred elites, the Masks of the Dark One. These warriors are chosen to represent the Dark One, their god of strife, and have the most advanced ships and weapons in the galaxy. 'VASHMIR' Race: Vashmir Planet: Duldrahn "Though stout in stature, the Vashmir are master miners, granting them the favor of the Terran as trading partners." Government: Na Vashmir Karishna Vashmir Crown”(Monarchy) Na Vashmir Pridas Zalmir Vashmir Royal Family” control decently large amounts of space, under the protection of the Earth Federation Army. Many Vashmir work in mines for the Terran Republic. Military: Royal Guard Neimvas” The Vashmir Royal Guard is mostly protection for the Royal Family, and is almost vestigial, as they place their faith in Terran protection. The ships, though old, are said to be some of the most powerful in the galaxy, though they have not seen action in the lifetime of any Vashmir. 'AVARRA' Race: Avarra Planet: Avarra "A humanoid race, but of feline descent. The youngest race, the Avarra had barely put a probe into orbit when the Thala'tum came. The futuristic war machines of the Thala'tum quickly laid waste to the conventional weapons of the Avarra, and the physically weak Avarra were no match for the brutish Thala'tum. The planet was mostly overrun in a matter of days. Except for a select few saved by the Jakuul, the entire Avarran population was taken into slavery." Government: None (Nomadic) The Avarra never had a unified government. National governments collapsed one by one after the Thala'tum invasion. The rescued Avarra are mostly nomadic, moving from place to place in large groups, called, “Sharr-iya” “Moving Town”. Freed or escaped Avarra also tend to form Sharr-iya as well. Military: None (Scattered) The Avarra do not have a formal space military. Avarrans prefer Terran ships with plating removed, faster engines and high precision weapons, to complement the Avarran's unmatched dexterity, agility, and reaction time. As a sign of respect to Terran engineering, which they understand little of, they call these ships, “Terra-shiya” freedom” Footnotes: The names are supposed to be pronounced with a little purr over the double r's. They absolutely loath the Thala'tum, and have a deep respect for the Terran people, as many found shelter on Terran worlds after the destruction of their homeworld, though they loathe the Terran government not outlawing alien slavery. They find Terrans very attractive, almost as much as their own species. Impregnation of Avarra by humans is very rare, but possible. Hybrids are fertile and have cat ear and tail, but no fur on their body. Many Avarra shave their fur on Terran worlds to fit in better. Avarra are repulsed by Thala'tum on every level. 'THALA`TUM' Race: Thala'tum Planet: Khaan'tak "The huge, powerful Thala'tum are conquerors by nature. Their intense thirst for war and plunder would not be contained by their own planet. Their high rate of reproduction, combined with their brawn, enables their rapid expansion." Government: Nak'ha un Kha-Spar Tribe” (Tribal Conglomerate) Still using an essentially tribal government, the scattered Thala'tum united under the Kha Family, forming one huge tribe. United, and with no one else to fight, they rapidly expanded their borders, led by Kha-Spar, leader of the Kha tribe. Unusually intelligent for a Thala'tum, Kha-Spar uses cunning and force to push the borders of his Nak'ha further still. Military: Rak'kan un Kha-Spar Army The extreme strength and numbers of the Thala'tum let them construct ships cheaply and easily. They lack grace and beauty, but attempt to make up for it in sheer power. Bearing heavy arms and armor, the Thala'tum ships are the driving force of the the Thala'tum advance. Footnotes: Kha-Spar would be name Kha-Kuun if I named him, it fits better with the language. The Thala'tum view all other races as inferior, because they value strength so much. They are somewhat attracted to Avarra, but due to their perceived superiority, sexual abuse of Avarra is rare, similar to masters and slaves in the south. Physical abuse and humiliation, on the other hand, is very, common. Kha-Spar (Kuun?) should be depicted as a master strategist, the one who channels the physical might of his people. 'BROOSH' Race: Brossh Planet: Sharna "The reptilian Brossh live on their closed world in isolation from the galaxy at large. Much is unknown about them, as they shut themselves in their small world." Government: Zhass He Khasska House” Originally a unstable seat belonging to the faction temporarily with planetary control, the Charass clan took and secured the throne, establishing themselves as rulers of the planet. They used Terran technology to win the war, and immediately after closed off the planet to alien influence, afraid of others using Terran technology against them. They have remained closed off since then. In the several centuries since the shutoff began, their technology may have taken a different direction than considered conventional. They are seen as a wild card. Military: Unknown 'MISHRA' Race: Mishra Planet: Neeta "Though humanoid, the rabbit-like Mishra have large ears granting them the title of tallest race in the galaxy. Their are a newcomer to the space age, and have control of their own solar system and a colony. Their incredible reproductive rate, combined with their strictly herbivorous diet, allows incredible population density. The Mishra city-planets are widely considered a travel destination." Government: Neeta Executive Chair (Constitutional Representative Democracy) The Mishra have a constitutional democracy. Because the Mishra favor large groups, only a few of their worlds are densely populated. The others are used as farm worlds, and the incredibly efficiency of Nix farming methods makes the Mishra worlds the primary exporter of food to the Terran Empire. Because of this, the Mishra have no military, and rely on the protection of the Terran and their location deep withing Empire borders for defense instead. Military: None Mishra ships are large and well armored, designed to hold large numbers of people, but not very well armed. The few fighters they have are modified Terran ships, usually to hold two or three people per ship, with correspondingly more complex weapon systems. Footnotes: The Mishra have a very high sex drive, and generally enjoy both the emotional and “physical” company of any other race. Politically, they dislike the Thala'tum. 'MACHINA' Race: Machina Planet: The Worldship "The Machina are a mixture of individuals of all races, with the unifying factor of heavy cybernetic implants. Though light cybernetics are accepted as a form of medicine, those who are almost more machine than organic are usually ostracized. Most run to the collossal mechanical monstrosity called the Worldship, created by the first Machina, out of which massive piracy operations are run."'' '' Government: The Worldship Control (Dictatorship) The Worldship's Artificial Intelligence rules the Worldship, directing the smooth operation of the Worldship and coordinating pirate operations. It was programmed to hold the best interests of the Machina close at heart, and by political scholars, the Worldship Control is considered the most efficient dictatorship in the galaxy. Military: Machina Alarius A loosely connected, but large, band of pirates, sustaining the Worldship and getting money is the primary motivator of the Machina. Most Machina can directly interface with their ship through a neural interface, allowing easy control. The Machina's great skill as engineers and mechanics makes their ships some of the fastest in the galaxy. The Terran Empire is dedicated to the destruction of the Machina due to their disruptive effect on trade, but the mobility and cloaking of the Worldship makes the hunt difficult, especially with resources being pooled to fight the Thala'tum. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.